


Not Silly

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: “Well, now you know,” the Doctor said, “so to answer your question, it’s not silly. It’s very good that you use the pronouns that you are comfortable with. It’s not too much to ask from people if they want to respect that. But some people just want to be difficult. Don’t let them bother you.”“I won’t,” you said, smiling.





	Not Silly

You walked into the console room where the Doctor was hanging around, trying to fix a broken button or something like that. You straightened out some folds in your shirt.  
“Doctor?” you asked.  
“Yes?”  
“You don’t think…it’s silly… right?” you asked, walking over to him. You touched the cold console  
“About what, Y/N?” the Doctor asked, a bit impatient.  
“That I want people to use they and them. That I don’t really feel like a man or a woman,” you explained. “On that planet, that man… he thought it was stupid.”  
The Doctor stopped with his work. “I didn’t notice. You should have told me about him.”  
“No,” you said, “look, Doctor, I don’t need you to protect me. I don’t care about him or his opinion. He was just a rude person. I meet lots of rude people, every day. It just occurred to me… that maybe you thought it’s silly too.”  
He frowned. “Why would you think that, Y/N? I’m a Time Lord. When I regenerate I could change gender. So I’m not really a man, but not a woman either. I use male pronouns now, just because I’m used to it.”  
“I didn’t know that,” you said.  
“Well, now you know,” the Doctor said, “so to answer your question, it’s not silly. It’s very good that you use the pronouns that you are comfortable with. It’s not too much to ask from people if they want to respect that. But some people just want to be difficult. Don’t let them bother you.”  
“I won’t,” you said, smiling.


End file.
